


Saviors of Mer

by Flaming_Skulls



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Altmer (Elder Scrolls), Canon Gay Character, Dunmer (Elder Scrolls), Gen, Interesting NPCs Mod (Elder Scrolls), Lust at First Sight, M/M, Original Character is Not Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Raynes Hates Anything That Reminds Him of Khajiit, Thalmor (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_Skulls/pseuds/Flaming_Skulls
Summary: It's beneficial to have more than one hunter for prey.
Relationships: Raynes/Male Altmer Character, Raynes/OMC, Raynes/Original Altmer Character
Kudos: 3





	Saviors of Mer

**Author's Note:**

> A short, self-indulgent story about Raynes meeting an all too optimistic Thalmor agent. I don't plan on finishing this and decided to just put it out here for funsies.

It’s the day when Raynes is in Lost Echo Cave that his life gets visibly more complicated. He’s tracking down turncoat guards from the neighboring hold. These guards who swore a life of honorable service away for a life of thievery; they’re scum needing to be scrapped away with a blade. He already kills one by the entrance of the cave when he notices the mark of the Falmer. The blind mutated creatures have made a trick door entrance that he realizes he should have forced the bandit to solve before he culled him from this world.

He’s observing the edges of the rock door to check if it’s worth prying open when a tall figure walks into the cave. The clank of armor is unmistakable and the dark elf vigilante readies his blades for another scuffle, this time making the mental note to have this bandit open the door before he jams his blades into his neck. The figure is taking his time through the cave, checking every nook and cranny, almost as if they’re searching for loot rather than coming back to base. It’s when the unidentified person reaches the light of his torch when Raynes scoffs. Another adventurer.

The adventurer is an Altmer, tall and formidable in the heavy armor he’s donning. He has a large knapsack on his back--for loot no doubt--and a dwarven shield hanging from his arm. Everything about him looks scavenged. What really makes Raynes’ stomach churn briefly is the color of his eyes. In the dimness of the cave, his eerie green eyes catch the light from the torch the same way a saber cat’s glint under the moon. Or a Kahjit’s. It’s made ever more distinct by the black face paint scrawled over his eyelids and cheeks leading a trail down to his neck, a common practice among the Nord warriors to intimidate. It’s a stupid notion, because the Dunmer knows this man has elven eyes--not the eyes of a cat--but the color green has settled a prejudice in Raynes’ mind for as long as he could remember. Then, those emerald pools land on him in a way that almost looks predatory before an expression settle’s on the stranger’s face that Raynes is not used to. 

Happiness. Joy. The expression of somebody pleased to see another living soul not trying to kill him.

“Greetings, stranger! My name is Hathemar. I’m undercover with the Thalmor Embassy to root out Talos worship. Do you happen to know if this cave harbors criminals of the Empire?”

The words that spill from this Altmer’s mouth is juxtaposing his jovial tone. He speaks in such a way that Raynes is sure no matter what the man says, he’ll sound happy. Or haughty. Altmer always sound like they’re talking down to you, even when they don’t mean to. The Dunmer holds his face from sneering too much. Afterall, this agent is rooting out criminals just like he is. 

“There are criminals here, but not the kind you're looking for , s’wit. This cave harbors nothing but selfish guards and Falmer,” Raynes grumbles, glancing back to the sealed door bitterly.

The Thalmor agent hums in understanding, taking a step back to look at the dead body by the entrance of the cave. He brings a hand up to scratch at his well-kempt circle beard before his eyes light up. Every movement he makes, Raynes watches carefully.

“We don’t know if these guards are also fleeing Talos worshippers escaping prosecution. These men must be further investigated,” Hathemar says matter-of-factly before reaching into his bag and pulling out a weather-worn book. The mer looks all too pleased with himself before Raynes counters, “What about the Falmer, fetcher? What do your Aldmeri Dominion laws say about them?”

Hathemar’s fingers falter ever so slightly, turning the pages of the journal before settling on the spot he wanted. The smile has left his face, but his mouth doesn’t downturn into a frown. He does gulp, however, his Adam’s apple bobbing in a way that makes Raynes want to put his mouth on it and avoids answering the question. 

Raynes thinks it’s interesting how the mer hasn’t looked unpleasant since being in the vigilante’s presence. The only expressions Raynes is used to are those of fear, weariness or sneers. And occasionally lust driven pleasure when he found a willing man to bed. Following that tangent, Raynes’ good eye--his only eye really--mark a burning trail up and down the Thalmor’s form. How long has it been since he bedded someone, let alone an Altmer? They were typically very picky with bed partners, but Raynes had a taste of one lucky man a while back, and the craving was coming back to him. Starting as a tingle deep in his belly, he knew it’d fester and grew until he got what he wanted.

He’s pulled from his wandering thoughts by the screech of grinding rock. The hidden door was opening. He looked over to where Hathemar was shoving a glowing mushroom into a nearby brazier, the smile back on his handsome face. The taller man motioned Raynes to take lead and readies his dwarven shield, the glow of a destruction spell in his other hand.

“I’ll let you go ahead, stranger. I’m terrified of Falmer.”

Raynes lets out a cruel laugh, mocking the fool for trying to face his fears, but takes point anyways.


End file.
